The Lost Warrior
by EL Grand Loco 82
Summary: My own Peter Pan adventure where Neverland is no longer the place to escape growing up, but instead a place where you have to grow up if you want to survive. Just revised chapt. 11 and 12 to fit the Peter/Wendy theme better.
1. Scars of the Past

The Lost Warrior

I do not own Peter Pan

My own Peter Pan story where Neverland is no longer the place where you can escape growing up, but where growing up is part of survival and yes they do age in this Neverland, it's the pirates that are eternal. It's mostly based around PP 2003 (my personal fav.) but also has elements from Hook and the novel. I also have a few characters I made up, here both boys and girls can fall out of there prams, but boys are still the majority. I also like the stories where Peter has a sister, and I have one myself, so I added one here, she's a good character around Michael's age and Peter watches over her and the other Lost Boys and Tigerlily has a big role here as well; becomes very Peter/Wendy as it goes on, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Scars of the past

It all started on a dark stormy night at the Black Castle, a girl about 13 or 14 was hiding a small boy no more then 7 or 8. Her name was Rain, she was called that since she was born on a tropical rainy day, she was the oldest and as the oldest and it was her job to protect the others, who were only small children themselves. After hiding the boy, she faced the pirate captain who was simply known as Hook, she pulled out her sword and fought him, the boy watched as Hook disarmed her, and then knocking her on the castle floor he pulled out an iron hook which he plunged into her. The boy reacted pulling out his dagger and with a flash he chopped off Hook's right hand where he was holding his iron hook; the hand fell to a giant crocodile which was swimming by.

Hook screamed and looked at the small boy; his eyes started glowing red and he pulled out his sword with his left hand and was about to kill the boy, when he heard the sound of Indians approaching. His crew pulled him away "another time boy" the pirate captain yelled.

The small boy named Peter looked at the wounded girl, "I'm so sorry Rain, please forgive me, I didn't mean to go out by myself." The girl smiled at him, she took his hand and his body started to glow, "protect them Peter, as I protected you" she closed her eyes, "Rain, Rain" Peter cried.

London years later

"So the brave Cinderella found herself hopelessly surrounded by Pirates" said Wendy excitedly.

Wendy loved to entertain her brothers with stories, stories of adventures and romance and deep down she yearned to have an adventure of her own. Little did she know she had another listener right outside her window, a boy about 13 who loved her stories, for him they were a release from the day to day trials of Neverland.

Their dog/nurse Nana noticed the boy and started barking at the window, he took off in a flash. Wendy and her brothers John and Michael headed to the window but didn't see anyone, Wendy looked up and saw what looked liked a glowing star.

Later on the Darling family all had a family night and they were entertaining guests, one was there aunt Millicent, the other was a woman who was a friend of their mother Mary. Mary played on the piano and their father George along with their children sang. The young woman Lillian, enjoyed the show.

"That was beautiful" she said

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" said George

"What else could we do" asked Mary

"Why doesn't Wendy tell us a story" said John

"Oh John, I'm sure she doesn't want to hear a silly story" said Millicent

"Exactly I would love to hear a story" Lillian responded

Wendy was about to tell the story of Snow White, when Millicent interrupted "I dare say Wendy, you are developing a woman's chin."

Wendy was confused, Millicent asked her to step forward so she could appraise her, Wendy did but she couldn't keep herself from giggling.

Millicent was telling all the grown ups that Wendy was growing up and that she should learn to be a proper lady, she should spend more time with her and less time with her brothers. Mary asked Lillith what she thought "I think children should be children for as long as they can" replied Lillian

"Oh" said Millicent, "certainly you must think that they should grow up at some time"

"Of course, but I believe that children are very precious and you should cherish them for as long as you can"

"Didn't you have a child" asked Mary

"Yes, I had two, a little boy and a baby girl, they were lost during the boat sinking"

"Oh my, I'm dreadfully sorry" said George

"Thank you for the lovely evening" Lillian said "but I believe its time for me to go home"

As she got up she walked passed Wendy, John and Michael who were listening from the stair case, she smiled when she saw the three, "have you three been spying" she asked with a smile.

"Were sorry" said Wendy

"It's quite all right, I won't tell anyone" Lillian said with a smile

"Were sorry about your children" John said

"You must miss them" Micheal said

"I do, but just between us, I can't help feeling that they are still alive somewhere"

"How do you know" asked Wendy

"Mother Intuition" replied Lillian

Lillian looked at Wendy "my son, he would be about your age now" she said picking up her coat.

To be continued


	2. Meeting Peter Pan

Chapter 2: Meeting Peter Pan

Wendy was fast asleep; little did she know that her secret fan of her stories was hovering over her bed. Peter had seen that the window was open, he knew that coming probably wasn't a good idea but he did it anyway, first he looked at John and Michael and then at Wendy.

"She looks so peaceful" Peter thought

Peter had gotten use to sleeping with one eye open; he was always on the alert, never knowing when the pirates were going to strike. Not only that but he often had nightmares about the night Hook had killed Rain, so he really didn't get much sleep to begin with. As he was lost in thought Wendy opened her eyes and gasped.

Peter startled flew back against the wall, in that moment Nana woke up and jumped at him, Peter quickly dodge her, but Nana had grabbed Peter's shadow and nearly pulled him back into the nursery. Peter pulled down the window in an attempt to escape but he and his shadow got separated and Peter went flying back, he quickly took off into the sky.

"How could I be so stupid" he thought as quickly flew back to Neverland

The next night Peter sat on the rooftop and waited until he saw George and Mary leave the house. When they finally left Peter's fairy Tinkerbelle opened the window she flew around the room and Peter slowly walked inside. Tinkerbelle lead him over to the draw where Nana locked his shadow, she pointed down, Peter nodded and opened it and the shadow came flying out, he closed the draw up quickly without noticing Tink was still inside. Peter grabbed it and took it back to the nursery.

Peter had gone to the bathroom and got some soap and tried to stick it back on "come on" he said to himself, but it wouldn't stick, he threw the soap out of frustration. Peter now thinking it was hopeless buried his head in his hands and started crying, just then he got startled by a voice.

"Boy, why are you crying?" said Wendy looking down at Peter

Peter shot up in the air and hit his head on the ceiling, Wendy was amazed "you can fly" she said excited.

Peter poked his head out from behind the chandler; Wendy was smiling and giggling like a little girl in a candy store. Peter back flipped down to the ground and bowed to Wendy; Wendy still excited got out of bed and bowed to him.

After they exchanged names, Peter thinking her name was a bit long, and still acting like a scared little mouse, she asked him where he lived and he pointed, "2nd star to the right and then straight on till mourning" he responded. Wendy wanted to know if they put that on the letters "You always ask this many questions?" Peter asked

"Oh, well it's not everyday a boy who can fly visits my nursery"

"I'm only here to get my shadow, I can't get it to stick back on, Peter sat back down, grabbed the soap and started trying to stick it on again.

Wendy sat down next to him and started giggling, Peter looked at her "it's not funny" he said, and then he reconsidered his situation "ok maybe it is a little funny" he said with a slight smile.

"I could sew it on for you" Wendy got out her house wife kit "this may hurt a little"

After Wendy sewed the shadow back on, Peter got up and straightened it, he smiled as it was finally back on, then he turned to Wendy and bowed "thank you my lady" Peter said

Wendy got up and bowed back "your welcome sir" she said smiling

"One girl is truly worth more then 20 boys"

"You really think so?"

"I know so, I live with boys, mostly boys, were known as the lost boys, part of the lost children of Neverland."

"How are you lost" Wendy asked

"We just get lost, most of us are said to fall out of our prams, though it's not always that way, but if were not claimed in seven days we get sent to the Neverland."

"Are there girls to?"

"Girls are usually much too clever to fall out of their prams, but it does happen from time to time."

"Do you know any girls" Wendy asked

"We only have one girl right now her name is Emily"

"Are you two close" Wendy asked

"I should hope so, she is my little sister"

"And there was another girl when I was younger, we called her Rain, but she left us" Peter said simply

"How did you and Emily become lost?"

"I don't remember, I was a small boy when it happened, and Emily was just a baby, Tink is the one who bought us to Neverland."

"Who's Tink?" Wendy asked

"She's our fairy" Peter said

Wendy was about to say there's no such thing as fairies; Peter stopped telling her that every time someone says that a fairy falls down dead, just then he realized Tinkerbelle was missing.

"Tinkerbelle?" Peter asked "Tink, where are you Tink?" Wendy grabbed his shoulder excited "You don't mean to tell me there's a fairy in this room"

Peter closed his eyes and started listening, he heard what sounded like bells coming from the draw and walked over to open it Tinkerbelle flew out not to happy, she started insulting Peter. "I'm sorry Tink, I didn't know you were in the draw" Tink just insulted him some more "Calm down Tink, I let you out didn't I" Peter said

"Oh Peter she's so lovely" said Wendy happily

"Did you hear that Tinkerbelle, Wendy thinks your lovely," Tinkerbelle just throw out more insults

"What did she say?" Wendy asked "That you're a great big ugly girl" Peter responded

"You should be nice to her Tinkerbelle, she did get me shadow back on for me and we do come to listen to her stories"

"You like my stories" Wendy asked

"Love them" Peter responded "I tell them to the others, me and Emily both love the one about the prince who couldn't find the lady who wore the glass slipper."

"That was Cinderella, he found her and they lived happily ever after"

Tinkerbelle motioned to the window, Peter looked at her "right Tink, I'm coming" he turned to Wendy "I should get going; it was nice to meet you Wendy."

"Oh Peter please don't leave, I know lots more stories, stories I could tell the others."

"You want to come with me?" Peter asked

"Oh, I cannot fly" Wendy said

"And it wouldn't be a good idea" Peter said heading out the window

"Wait, you'll come back won't you"

"Of course I'll come back" Peter said "No one ever gets bored of your stories"

"Peter wait, would you at least meet my brothers, John and Michael" Wendy asked

Peter looked over at there beds "I don't know" Peter said nervously

"Please" Wendy asked "I'm sure they would love to meet you"

Peter rolled his eyes and smiled "all right" Peter said "I'll meet your brothers"

To be continued


	3. Chance for an Adventure

Chapter 3: Chance for an adventure

Wendy woke up John and Michael, "John, Michael" she said excitedly "there's a boy who can fly" John and Michael looked at Peter who awkwardly smiled at them.

"You offended reason sir" John said

"Story of my life" Peter retorted back, then he slowly lifted up into the air, John and Michael looked at Peter in shock.

"I should like to offended it with you" John said excitedly

"I don't know" Peter said

"Oh Peter, please teach us to fly" Wendy asked

"You won't fly outside your house will you" asked Peter

"We won't" said John "Promise"

"Well first you need some pixy dust, and then you have to think nothing but happy thoughts" said Peter. He grabbed Tink and shook her covering the others in pixie dust, Wendy and her brothers slowly started rising up in the air, Peter watched shaking his head and smiling, he turned to Tink "lets go Tink" Peter said.

"Why are you going" asked Michael

"Back to Neverland"

"Is that where you live" asked John

"Yes" said Peter "but I don't take others along with me, to dangerous"

"How is it dangerous" asked Wendy

Peter sighed "It just is, there are some really villainous characters there, one who really doesn't like me, or my friends. And I really have to get back to my friends, winter is about to be over and as soon as it is, the pirates will start looking for us again."

"You fight Pirates" ask Michael

"When I have to" responded Peter

"Who's there captain" asked John

"Hook" Peter said simply

"Hook???" Wendy, John and Michael all said at once

"Yep the same one from your story, his eyes even turns red right before he kills you, I know, I've seen it, and him and his crew are always out hunting us so I really have to get back, I am their captain after all.

"Good Luck" said Michael

"Thanks" said Peter smiling, he and Tink took off out the window and disappeared into the sky.

"Maybe we should help them" Said John "Hook is the cruelest of them all"

"What about mother and father, we can't just leave home for an adventure and forget about them." Said Wendy

"But we know all about Hook" said Michael, "maybe we could help them and we could have an adventure of our own."

Wendy loved the thought of having her very own adventure and Neverland did sound like a fascinating place. Not to mention the fight she had just had with her father didn't help matters either, she didn't like the thought having to do instruction with Aunt Millicent, especially when she could have her very own adventure. Also Peter did seem like a rather charming boy, perhaps it was wrong for him and the others to have be running and hiding from one of the meanest pirates on the seven seas while she and brothers were safely at home.

Wendy walked up to the window and looked at the sky she saw the glowing star, "second star to right and then straight on till mourning" Wendy said pointing

"Lets go" John said putting on his Sunday hat and flying out the window, Michael followed him out the window holding his teddy bear and Wendy flew out last she giggled as she flew through the sky.

She lead her brothers right to the glowing star and before anyone knew it they were in space and then engulfed by a bright light and then they saw what looked like an island, an island that almost looked liked it was waking up.

On the frozen ocean was a ship known as the Jolly Roger, and its boat swim Smee was fast asleep, he woke up along with his pet parrot and noticed that spring was coming to the island. Smee thought this was strange the island wasn't suppose to be turning to spring just yet, the island was waking up early and it only does that when there are new visitors to the island, he went to inform the captain.

Hook was fast asleep in his cabin when Smee woke him, he didn't pay Smee any mind and all he could talk about was his how he was going to kill Peter. "That boy is the only one who stands in my way Smee, and I will kill him."

"Captain, you really think he's the one, that he's the lost warrior, I mean you thought the same about the girl" Smee asked

" I have a feeling Smee, he is the one and he's still vulnerable, he's not that powerful yet, he still has yet to harness his true power.

"What do you think the trigger to his full power is Captain?"

"I don't know Smee, yet, but I will."

Hook then finally turned to Smee, "why have you woken me he asked"

"Spring is out Captain, it has come early to Neverland that only happens when"

Hook looked up cutting Smee off "when we have new arrivals" Hook said menacingly

To be Continued


	4. A Spy?

Thanks for the review I received, the story probably gonna have a few kinks in it, but I can answer your question of why Hook is using a Hook before his hand gets chopped off. It's actually something I noticed from the 03 movie in which Wendy is telling her brothers all about Hook and she mentions that Hook has a Hook instead of a right hand. It seemed kinda strange to me since Peter was the one who chopped off Hook's hand, and since stories of Peter Pan don't seem to be out till Wendy starts telling them, I wondered, was it a myth that got started from the fact that Hook would use a iron Hook to torture and kill his victims, it was further backed up (for me) when we see Hook's collection of Hooks later on.

Chapter 4: A Spy?

Wendy, John and Michael landed on a pink cloud, Wendy was breathless as she looked around, "this is such a beautiful place" she thought. Michael started jumping up and down on the cloud, John joined him and Wendy just watched and smiled forgetting that Peter had mentioned that there pirates that were led by none other then Hook.

Just then a cannonball came up through the clouds, Wendy was blown all the way up into the sky and Michael and John were hanging on for dear life. They both lost there happy thoughts and then fell straight down to the island, Wendy did her best to balance and then she started flying towards the island and looking for brothers.

Back on the Jolly Roger Hook ordered his men to find those children and bring them to him. "Captain did you see those children, they were far to old to be lost children and it looked liked they were wearing night gowns" Smee said

"Aye Mr. Smee, something strange is about and I want to know what, that's why I want those children bought back alive."

Wendy landed on the island she wondered through the forest "Michael, John" she called out, then she decided to call out for Peter, "Peter, Peter Pan" she called out, she wondered around some more, looking for any sign of anyone, "Peter Pan she called out again, just then she heard noises coming from the bushes.

"Hello, is anyone there" she asked

Just then she got jumped by someone coming out from the bushes behind her and next thing she knew everything went black. When she woke up she appeared to be blindfolded and she felt like she had been bound and gagged, just then the blindfold was taken off and she was surrounded by a group of boys in what looked liked some kinds of underground hideout.

"Who do you think she is" one them said

"She might be a spy sent by Hook" said another "what do you think Slightly"

"Don't know, but she doesn't look like one of use, and she knew about Peter, so she could be a spy" replied Slightly

"Maybe she's just lost" said a little girl sitting in the corner.

"Well if she is lost how does she know Peter, he never said anything about bringing anyone back with him" replied Slightly

"Maybe one of us should go find Peter, anyone know where he went" asked a tall chubby one named Tootles

"I can handle this, I am the one who's in charge when Peter's away" replied Slightly

Slightly turned to Wendy "all right are you a spy sent by pirates?"

Wendy frantically shook her head no

"How do you know Peter Pan?"

Wendy tried talking through her gag, "what did you she say" asked Tootles

"Don't know" said one with curly hair "it sounded like she was mumbling"

The girl rolled her eyes "I don't think she can talk while she's gagged."

"Oh right" said Slightly sheepishly "I knew that"

"I'm sure you did" said the girl sarcastically

"Oh what does she know" said Nibs the boy standing next to Slightly

"Actually I think Emily is pretty smart" replied Tootles

"You're only saying that because she lets you be the prince whenever she's pretending that she's Cinderella or Snow White." Replied Slightly

"I think Tootles is a fine prince" responded Emily

"Yeah so do I" came a voice from beyond them

Everyone looked up and there was Peter standing there with Tinkerbelle on his shoulder

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here" he said

"We think we might have captured a spy Peter" Slightly said

"Spy, what spy?" Peter asked

They moved aside and let Peter look at Wendy who was still sitting on the floor bound and gagged, Peter looked at her sternly and crossed his arms, then he turned to the lost boys.

"And what makes you think she might be a spy" Peter asked

"Well she's was wondering around by herself and she was calling out your name" said Slightly

"And look at how she's dressed, she looks like someone who could have been on Hook's ship." Added Nibs

"Hmm, you make some good arguments boys, but that still doesn't mean that she is a spy" replied Peter

"I'm not" Wendy mumbled through her gag

"Yeah I know your not, but I also know that I told you coming here wasn't a good idea."

"So you do know her" Asked Slightly

"She's the storyteller from the other world, the one who told us Snow White and Cinderella"

"She is" said Emily excited

"Her name is Wendy, Wendy (Peter thought for a second) Wendy is enough"

Slightly and Nibs started to untie Wendy "dreadfully sorry about that Wendy lady, but there are some nasty characters about." Replied Slightly

"That's quite all right" Wendy said as soon as her gag was off

"Wendy, what are you doing here" asked Peter sternly

"Well Neverland sounded like such a fascinating place and when you mentioned the pirates, I felt it rather unfair that I be safe at home while you have to deal with nasty pirates." Was Wendy's reply

"You should be thankful for that" Peter said

"Well I suppose, but I've always wanted to have the thrill of an adventure and maybe I could help, I know all about Hook and I'm sure I could help in a fight."

"Could you also tell us stories" asked Emily

"Sure I could, I know lots more stories"

"Like what" asked Tootles

"All types, adventure, romance, stories that have good triumph over evil and end with happily ever after." Wendy said excitedly

Peter turned looked at everyone "what do you guys think should we let Wendy have an adventure with us."

Everyone nodded and Peter shook his head and smiled "all right Wendy you can have an adventure."

Wendy smiled "Oh thank you Peter, I should like to give you a kiss"

"Oh Thank You" Peter said as he held his hand out

"Don't you know what a kiss is?"

Peter turned to the others "anyone know what a kiss is" he asked

"I think I use to know, but I've quite forgotten" responded Slightly

Wendy didn't want to make Peter look foolish, so she took the thimble that was hanging from her chain and gave it to Peter, Peter smelled it and gave Wendy a slight smile. He asked if her if he should give her one back. Wendy smiled and put her cheek out to him, he simply took an acorn from the skeleton leaves which were his cloths and dropped it in Wendy's hand.

"Thank You" Wendy said smiling; she put the acorn on the chain around her neck, just then she remembered that she had been separated from John and Michael.

"My brothers" she called out

"Your brothers, they are here to" Peter asked

"Yes we were separated, when someone starting firing on us, I think they were using a canon."

"That was Long Tom, and Long Tom belongs to Hook, he knows you're here." Peter said

"If Hook finds them, he'll gut them for sure" Slightly said

"Not if we find them first" Peter said pulling out his sword

To be Continued


	5. Captured by Pirates

Chapter 5: Captured by Pirates

John and Michael ran through the forest they had no idea where they were or for that matter where their sister was. They wondered around for a while until they finally reached a big cave where a giant crocodile with a ticking clock inside of it was fast asleep.

"What's that sound" asked Michael

"Sounds like a ticking clock" replied John

John went up to the crocodile and was listening in closely just then the crocodile made a move which startled John and the two quickly ran out of the cave. They kept on running when they were suddenly caught in a giant net that lifted them up into a tree.

"Help!" the two boys screamed out

Just then out of the bushes came a young Indian girl who looked up at the two confused, she said something to herself in a language neither of the boys could understand.

"Could you please help us" John asked

"I don't think she can understand you" replied Michael

"Just what we need" said John "a savage world with a savage girl"

"Who you calling a savage" replied the girl

Michael and John looked at the girl in shock; the girl just looked back at them rather annoyed

"And yes I can understand you just fine"

"Could you let us down please" asked John

"Why should I, you two don't seem very nice?"

"Were sorry" replied John "It's just were rather lost and were looking for our sister"

Just then the girl turned around, she could have sworn she was hearing the voices of grown men and they didn't sound like the men from her tribe.

"Be quiet" the girl said to John and Michael, she went to go see where the voices were coming from. She was about to hone in on the voices when she got grabbed by two large men and then appearing in front of her was Hook.

"Princess Tigerlily" Said Hook "what are you doing out here all by yourself" Hook looked around to see if there were any other members of her tribe lurking about.

"Hunting" replied Tigerlily "I'm old enough to do it by myself now"

"Children grow up so fast, don't they Smee" Hook said turning to his boat swim

"Aye Captain, they certainly do" replied Smee

"Princess, we are looking for two small boys and a young girl, you haven't seen them by any chance, have you."

"Can't say I have and if I did why would I tell you?"

"Oh I think you know why" Hooks said as he put his Hook up to Tigerlily's throat

"I Dare say" said John from the net "let that girl go, you savage"

Tigerlily just rolled her eyes as Hook ordered his men to cut down John and Michael from the tree.

"Take them all back to the ship" He ordered

On one of the pink clouds above Hook's ship, Peter popped his head out and Wendy and Emily appeared on both sides of him, Peter pulled out his telescope from his belt.

"Let's see what we can see" Peter said

Wendy started to take a peak at the two siblings and for some reason they had both seemed familiar to her. Then Wendy remembered that woman, Lillian from the other night who said she had lost in children in a boat sinking, she took another glance at the two. Lillian had long blond wavy hair and Emily does as well, in fact it's longer, but if Wendy remembered correctly Lillian's hair was more dirty blond, more like Peter's. Wendy also remembered the smile Lillian gave her and her brothers when she saw them on the staircase, Emily's smile was identical. Lillian also mentioned that her son would be about her age, and Peter was def. the same age as Wendy, maybe a year older. Emily looked to be around Michael's age, perhaps a year older then him, but def. around the same age as him and Wendy was very little when Michael was born.

"It couldn't be" she thought to herself

She also noted that Peter and Emily both were dressed in leaves, though Emily's leaves seemed to look like it was meant to be a long dress, and unlike Wendy's nightgown there weren't any sleeves. And while Peter had an acorn attached to his cloths, Emily had a small purple flower that was in the side of her hair. She also noticed just how handsome Peter was, he may have be a bit on the dirty side, but he certainly was cute Wendy thought and she started to smiled.

Emily noticed Wendy smiling and then took a quick glance at Peter and smiled, "I think she likes you" she whispered in his ear.

Peter put the telescope down and saw that Wendy was smiling at him, for the first time Peter noticed just how pretty she was, he was also really nervous. He had never been around a girl his age before, and the only other girls he ever knew were his sister, Rain who was older then him and more like a mother to him and Tigerlily who was just his friend. Peter awkwardly handed Wendy the telescope, Emily giggled and then whispered in his ear again "I think you like her to" Peter nudge at her, telling her to stop.

"Wow" said Wendy "40 gunner; she must do 12 knots under full sail"

Just then Wendy finally saw John and Michael being bought abroad the ship,

"Michael, John" she cried out

"Let me see" Peter said taking the telescope from Wendy

Peter looked through the telescope "Hook's got Tigerlily to"

"We have to help her" Emily said; Tigerlily being a friend of theirs and the only girl that Emily ever got to spend time with.

"Calm down" Peter said "If Hook was going to kill them he would have done it already"

Back on the Jolly Roger Hook looked at Michael and John menacingly "who are you and how did you get here? He asked

"My name is John Darling and this is my brother Michael" John managed to spit out

"Nice to meet you" Smee said, Hook gave him an annoyed glance

"So how did you two get here" Hook asked again

"We flew here" Michael said "Peter Pan showed us how to fly and we followed him here."

Hook looked at Smee "So Pan is visiting the other world, he must be using the winter as cover to go back and fourth." He said matter of factly

"He certainly is a clever one isn't he captain, I mean it would be hard to see him with the all the snow and the Grey sky" Smee replied

"Well he should have kept to himself while he was there, now I have these two children and of course you Princess, you three will make the perfect bait and I'll finally have that boy right where I want him." Hook said with a smile

Above the ship Peter was trying to make out what Hook was saying through his telescope, just then Tinkerbell came on his shoulder.

"Tink can you get in close, without being seen" Peter asked

Tinkerbell shook her head and Peter got another idea

"Tink go to the Mermaids, ask them to get in close, I'll be waiting for them at the Mermaid Lagoon."

"Mermaids" Wendy exclaimed excitedly

Peter and Emily both glanced at Wendy, then looked at each other

"Does she knew anything about Mermaids" Emily whispered to Peter

Peter just shrugged, the he slowly got up and took another glance down at the Jolly Roger "lets go and meet with the others" he said "Were going to need their help to rescue our friends from Hook."

To be continued

Next Up: Peter faces Hook at the Black Castle


	6. Face off at The Black Castle

Chapter 6: Face off at The Black Castle

It had become dark by the time Peter and Wendy along with Tinkerbell arrived at the Mermaid Lagoon, Peter played a tune on his flute to summon the Mermaids and then they slowly started swimming to them.

"Mermaids how sweet" Wendy said, Peter glanced at her

"Are Mermaids not sweet?" Wendy asked

"They'll sweetly drown you if you get to close" Peter replied

Peter spoke to the mermaids, they were talking almost like fish, Wendy was entranced by one who came up to her and she wasn't noticing that she was pulling her in the water. Right before Wendy could be pulled in Peter pulled her back and hissed at the mermaid to scare her off, he then turned to Tinkerbell.

"Hook is heading for the Black Castle, go get the others and tell them to meet me around the back of the castle" Peter said

Tinkerbell gave Peter a brief salute before flying off, Peter and Wendy flew to the back of the castle and Peter pulled out a sword from his belt which he handed to Wendy.

"You think you can use this" he asked

Wendy took the sword and looked at it, Peter took a fighting a position and then stared sparring with Wendy.

"Not bad" Peter said with a smile, but I need you to promise me something, you leave Hook to me."

"I promise" Wendy said, just then Slightly and Nibs appeared

"How's it looking boys" Peter asked

"From what we could see Hook is at the entrance to the castle waiting to shoot anyone who comes through" Slightly said

"That codfish is always underestimating us" Peter said "what else?"

"Looks like they got some sort of big canon, not as big as Long Tom, and there are two pirates with it" Nibs informed him

"Hook also has some other pirates hiding around the castle, and Smee and Starkey are watching over Tigerlily and Wendy's brother." Added Slightly

"Where are they" asked Peter

"Chained to the rocks and it looks like the water is starting to rise" said Slightly

Peter thought for a moment, Wendy's brothers were being watched by Smee and Starkey and if there was one thing that Peter knew about Smee is was that brightness was not one of his virtues.

"I got an idea" Peter said, he then gave orders to Slightly and Nibs to pass on to the others.

Peter turned Wendy, "Wendy you're with me" he said, he motioned for her to follow him, the two flew to a small ledge at the upper part of the castle, Peter saw Hook and then picked up a rock which he tossed in the direction of the back of the castle, Hook heard the sound and wondered to the back of the castle to have a look around. Peter and Wendy then moved to another ledge further inside, right atop Smee and Starkey. Wendy looked at Peter who started talking in a voice that was not his.

Smee looked up "That you captain?" he asked

Peter in hook's voice ordered Smee to let the children go, Smee was confused; Peter threatened to plunge his Hook into both him and Starkey if he didn't do it. Smee and Starkey did as they were told and John, Michael and Tigerlily were let go and took off into the water. Wendy turned to Peter and smiled, "Smee, not a bright one" Peter said

Unfortunately they didn't have enough time to escape as Hook appeared, Tigerlily told John and Michael to dock under the water and Peter knew he had to distract Hook. "Stay here" he told Wendy, he jumped to another spot overhead Hook

"Mr. Smee" Peter said in Hook's voice

"Who are you stranger" Hook asked

Peter declared that he was Captain James Hook, Hook confused asked him if was Hook then who was he suppose to be.

"A codfish, a child murdering codfish"

Hook knew who this was; his statement just gave him away

Peter was doing his best not to seen but in his attempt he had taken his eyes off where Hook was.

"You say I've killed children" Hook said as he started up the stairs to get the drop on Peter

"Aye I did and you have"

"Did I ever kill one that was close to you?"

"Maybe"

"A boy"

"No"

"A girl"

"You might have" he responded still in Hook's voice

"A pretty girl with red hair who screamed real loud when I plunge my Hook in her"

Peter remembering what happened that night in this very same place lost control of his emotions and in a voice that was very much not Hook's screamed back at him.

"Hey Codfish, how's life been without one of your hands" Peter looked around but found that Hook was no where to be seen, "Hook?" Peter asked

"Peter behind you" he heard a scream from Wendy

Hook fired his weapon but Peter back flipped just in time and landed right where Hook had been with his dagger out, but Hook who was just as quick had jumped out of the way. Hook pulled out his sword and took a swipe at Peter who rolled beneath it; and pulled out his own sword.

"It is a requiem mass boy" Hook he said triumphant

Peter gave out a loud crow which had signaled the others, the two pirates that Hook had left to guard his canon were jumped by Curly and Tootles. Just as some of Hook's hidden crew members came out to attack, they were attacked by Slightly and Nibs. Wendy got surprised when Cookson jumped out in front of her; he mocked her by referring to her as girly

Wendy responded by stomping on his foot and then started sword fighting and pushing him forward, "who are you to call me girly" Wendy retorted back.

John, Michael and Tigerlily all reached the gate of the Black Castle and tried to pull it up, but it was anything but easy, just then they got attacked by one of Hook's crew. Tigerlily ducked under his sword and Michael's teddy bear was decapitated, an angry Michael hit the pirate in the groin and John punched him in the face, and he hit the water.

Wendy slashed Cookson across his face and he responded by taking out his gun and shooting apart Wendy's sword. Wendy threw the handle which hit him square in the face knocking him out cold.

Tigerlily was impressed with John, she grabbed his face "I was wrong about you" she said giving him a big kiss. John who had turned completely pink walked over to the gate and moved it up by himself, and Tigerlily kept it open by wedging it with a boat ore.

Meanwhile Peter and Hook were engaged in an all out sword fight, now neither Peter or Hook were ordinary, they had both had been imbued with Neverland's power. Hook had started harnessing it many years ago before he and his crew got cursed, but the power that he did have made him incredibly strong and fast, only one could realistically take Hook in a fight and that was Peter. Hook had heard a long time ago that someone would be given Neverland's power and use it stop him, that someone was simply known as the lost warrior.

No one knows when or how Peter got his powers, but he used them for the first time when he cut off Hook's hand. Hook and Peter were fairly matched when it came to strength and speed, Hook was a bit stronger physically but Peter had one more advantage, he could fly, though flight wasn't something he used in combat, unless he was getting the jump on someone, but Peter would often dodge Hook's attacks with flips in the air and by rolling under his sword.

"If I were you, I'd give up" Hook sneered at Peter

"Your not me" Peter retorted back

Meanwhile The Lost Boys had managed to get the drop on a few pirates and throw them in the water, Slightly and Nibs then saw Smee and Starkey in the row boat and nodded at each other. The two boys dropped atop the two pirates, hitting them over the head with their clubs, "don't mind us" Slightly said "were just taking over your boat," they rowed it to where everyone else was standing and they quickly jumped in.

Peter and Hook continued their endless fight, Hook had planned to catch Peter in a net, but the pirates who had been working the canon had been knocked out and tossed in the ocean by Tootles and Curly. Hook quickly came up with an idea, he charged at Peter who dodged Hook's attack with a flip and then Hook lost his balance and was hanging on to the ledge.

Peter against his better judgment helped Hook up and as soon as Hook was balanced enough he bit Peter's arm and struck him across the face with the back of Hook.

Peter fell into the water and slowly made his way to the surface, he gasped for air and then grasped what felt like a boot, he looked up and saw Hook. Peter quickly got up and pulled his knife and tried striking Hook, but Hook grabbed his hand and then head-butted Peter in the face, he then threw him on the floor and wounded him with his Hook.

The other children were watching from the boat, Wendy turned to Slightly and Nibs, "turn the boat around" she said, just then they heard a loud ticking sound. "I think someone wants to have Hook for dinner" said Nibs and there was the giant crocodile sitting on the rock, once Hook saw it he frantically screamed for his men to help him, Peter took the opportunity and flew onto the boat.

Hook turned to see that Peter had escaped yet again, he looked at the row boat which was escaping through the open gate, and Hook angrily screamed "when get my hands on you and your little bunch of" right before he could finish the crocodile leaped out of the water and jumped right at him, Hook took off in a flash screaming for Smee.

On the boat Peter sat down and looked at Tigerlily "you all right" he asked her in her native language, "Yes, I'm all right, how about you" she asked as she looked Peter's wound. "I've had worse" Peter said "now lets get you back home."

To be continued

Thanks for all the awesome reviews I got, get ready though as like in PP 03 the story starts to get a bit on the darker side, though with a very different twist, but leading to the same place, the final showdown on the deck of The Jolly Roger.


	7. Attack the Jolly Roger?

Chapter 7: Attack the Jolly Roger?

Back at the Indian camp everyone celebrated the return of Tigerlily the daughter of chief Great Panther. Peter and the others had been invited to come and celebrate on the way Peter introduced everyone.

"Michael, John this are my friends the lost boys" Peter introduced

"I'm Slightly, 2nd in command"

"Nibs, I plan the battles"

"They call me Curly"

"I'm Tootles"

"Were the Twins" the twins said at once

"If their not talking at one time, their finishing each other sentences, how they do that I will never know" Peter said to Wendy who was walking beside him

"I'm Emily, Peter's sister, you should probably stick with me" she whispered to John and Michael "they can be blockheads, expect for Tootles"

Everyone gathered up in a tent and Great Panther thanked them for saving Tigerlily's life, he also complemented Peter, "You've come a long way from the small boy I once trained Peter Pan" Peter got up and bowed.

A Medicine Woman took a look at Peter's cut then she sewed back on the head to Michael's Teddy Bear,

"Teddy" Michael said happily

Emily looked at Michael and giggled, while Tigerlily smiled at John who cheeks blushed red, Michael straightened up when he noticed that Emily was giggling at him, he smiled shyly to her, which just made her giggle some more, "silly boy" she thought.

The children all sat together and ate in a circle, Tigerlily joined them sitting next to John and noticed something was on Peter's mind, Tigerlily didn't have to think hard to know what."

"Thinking about Hook?" she asked her friend

"He's just going to keep coming after us until were all dead" said Slightly

"Why does he hate you all" Wendy asked

"We don't know" replied Peter "This all started long before any of us came here, probably even before we were born."

"Its said that when Hook came here he started harnessing Neverland's power, its very life force, it made him stronger, more powerful, powerful then any normal man" said Tigerlily

"He would go back to the other world and then come back when he wanted more power that was until a shaman finally cursed him and his crew.

"Yeah he bound him to Neverland, but in doing so he also kept Hook and his crew from aging" Peter replied

"Then he took his anger out on our kind for some reason" added Slightly "there use to be tons of use, we use to grow up here."

"There were even children born here, like Rain was, she was the last one to be born here" added Tootles

Peter quickly got up from the circle "be right back" he said, Wendy looked at him concerned "is he all right" she asked

"Peter doesn't like to talk about Rain" said Tootles

"How come" asked John

"Rain was killed by Hook at The Black Castle" said Tigerlily who turned to see Peter standing alone "Peter was there" she said turning back to the others "the whole thing happened right in front of him"

"Poor Peter" said John

"And Hook still doesn't stop, we have to do something about him" said Slightly

"Like what?" Emily asked

"I think we should attack Hook and stop waiting for him to attack us" Slightly said

"Attack him where" Peter asked from behind Slightly

Everyone looked at Peter, "I said I'd be back didn't I?" Peter then turned to Slightly

"The Jolly Roger, you want to attack The Jolly Roger?" Peter asked

"Why not" Nibs added

"If there were still a lot of us like there was at one time, I might agree with you" Peter said "but this is all of us right here, and Hook has a very large crew, were outnumbered by at least a good five to one, maybe more."

The Lost Boys all glared at him and Peter sighed

"Look I don't like this anymore then you do" Peter said "but one thing I learned when I was being taught by Great Panther was to always try to give yourself an advantage in battle."

"Peter's right, at least here on the island you have the trees and bushes to hide in, that gives you the element of surprise, it wouldn't be the same on Hook's ship, you would have to fight him and his whole crew head on." Tigerlily said

"You don't think we can do it Peter" asked Tootles

"I don't know" Peter said looking at everyone "look, just don't go talking about attacking The Jolly Roger until I've had some time to think" Peter said, with that he turned and walked away, Wendy got up and started following him.

Just then the members of the tribe all started dancing and Tigerlily pulled up John and made him dance with her. Michael nervously turned to Emily "would you like to dance" he asked

"I would love to" Emily said giggling

The rest of the boys kept on talking in a circle

"You think Peter is right" asked Tootles

"I think he's scared" said Slightly

"Peter isn't scared of anything" said The Twins at once

"Yeah then why doesn't he want to attack Hook, he's our leader, he's suppose to lead us against the deviant, not wait for him to kill us all."

"I don't think that what's he's doing" said Tootles "I think he's just trying to protect us"

"Peter wants to protect us, then he should do something about Hook, we should do something about Hook" Slightly said

Peter stood outside the village and was looking up at the sky, he noticed that the fairies were all heading towards a single place, "the fairy dance" he thought himself, and he hadn't been to one since Rain took him and the others when they were really little. He thought to himself, "maybe Tink is there?", it would nice to watch her dance, just then he heard a voice from beyond him.

"Peter" Wendy asked

"Hi" Peter said

"Are you all right" Wendy asked

"I'm fine, just thinking"

Then he looked back up at the sky, "you want to see something really pretty" he asked

"I would love to" Wendy said with a smile

Peter started walking and then with his hand he directed Wendy to follow him.

To be Continued


	8. Alone and Banished

Chapter 8: Alone and Banished

Peter bought Wendy to the fairy dance they looked down on the beautiful scene, Wendy was completely amazed, she smiled and laughed, and Peter turned to Wendy and looked at her shyly.

"There's Tink" Peter pointed out, Tinkerbelle and a gentleman fairy were bowing and then like the others they slowly started waltzing into the air. Peter then got up and bowed to Wendy who bowed back to him they started waltzing and then slowly rising in the air, completely lost in the moment.

Hook wondered through the forest he had barely managed to escape the crocodile and now he needed some time alone. "I almost had him" he thought "There has to be someway to get at him, something I can use against him." Hook knew about Emily, of course he also knew that when it came to her Peter was very protective. Peter and The Lost Boys were also not ones to meet pirates in open battle, it's what made them so difficult to track down, hiding in the forest getting the jump on his men and that's assuming they even came out for a fight. Just then Hook looked up into the sky and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"So he has found himself someone" Hook said to himself watching Peter and Wendy as they waltzed in the air

Hook then thought some more, perhaps this was the break he was looking for, Peter was a growing boy it would make sense he would start feeling love and love could be his downfall in more ways then one, little did he know that he wouldn't have to wait long.

Peter was completely lost in the moment; it was like the whole world was nothing but him and Wendy, and not even Hook existed for him anymore. Just then the Fairies all scattered and Peter got a rude awakening as he looked around, he turned to Wendy only to see the concerned look on her face.

"Wendy" Peter asked

"Yes" she said back

"Do you miss your home, do you miss your parents" Peter asked

"Oh, I suppose" she said as the two started floating down towards the ground

"It's just" Peter said "Can I share something with you"

Wendy nodded

"The reason I've been going back, the real reason, I've been looking; I've been looking for my parents."

"You have?" Wendy asked

"I've been trying, I came here when I was a little boy, I keep hoping that maybe I can remember something from my past, something about them"

"Do you remember anything?" Wendy asked

Peter simply nodded his head no, but then he looked at Wendy and gave a slight smile

"But I did find you" he said

Wendy smiled back at him, she was about to softly touch the side of his cheek to comfort him, but the moment was quickly broken.

"You're trying to leave to us" an angry voice came from behind Peter

Peter turned around to see the Lost Boys coming out from the tress

"How much did you hear?" Peter asked

"We heard enough" said Nibs

"So I guess this is why you don't want to do something about Hook" said Slightly

"You have it all wrong boys" Peter said

"Explain it us" said The Twins at once

"Look I go back there and I see children safe with parents that love them, not having to worry whether or not they are going to die the next day"

"They why don't you do something about it" replied Slightly

"Because attacking The Jolly Roger is a bad idea, that's why!"

"You wouldn't leave us all here to get killed by Hook, would you Peter?" Tootles asked

"Of course not, you know me better then that"

"Then why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Curly

"I did, well I mentioned it to you guys before, and I even said that we should all try and find our parents, you didn't take me seriously"

"We don't even remember out parents, how are we supposed to find them?" asked Slightly "And what about Neverland, do we just leave it so that Hook can tear it apart?"

"I would never turn my back on Neverland, I would never just leave Hook here so he can hurt whoever he wants"

"You sure don't act like it" responded Nibs

"I'm doing the best I can, its not like I asked for this, but Rain asked me to protect you all before she died and that's what I'm trying to do!"

"Were sorry were such a burden on you, you don't want to help us, fine, we don't need you" Slightly said

"Wait" Peter asked "Are you banishing me?"

"You can't banish him, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Wendy protested

"He's a coward and a traitor" Nibs said

"Tootles?" Peter asked

"I think you should go Peter" Tootles said

"Yeah you should go" Slightly angrily said he then picked up a rock and hurled it at Peter hitting him in the face.

Peter fell to the ground and touched his bleeding lip, Wendy kneeled down beside him, but all Peter could look at was the angry faces of his friends.

"Watch over Emily" he told Wendy before quickly shooting up into the sky

"Peter come back!" Wendy screamed after him, she then angrily turned to The Lost Boys

"How could you" she screamed at them before running into the woods

Hook who had been watching the whole exchange from his own hiding place smirked to himself "so the high and mighty hero has been thrown off his pedestal" he thought, he then quietly started heading into the woods "your mine Pan" he whispered to himself.

Wendy perched herself up against a tree and started crying, she then slowly started to drift into a deep sleep, when she woke up she wasn't in the woods anymore she was in cabin and someone was playing a flute, "Peter?" she asked

"Hello my dear" Hook said

To be continued


	9. Dinner with Hook

Chapter 9: Dinner with Hook

"Are you all right"

"I fell rather frightened"

"Fear not, my lady, I shall not hurt you, come sit, let us at least act civilized; do you know who I am?"

Wendy looked at the pirate captain then took a seat right across from him

"You are James Hook, you were Black Beard's boat swim and the only man whom Barbeque ever feared and even Flint himself feared Barbeque." Wendy said

"I see my reputation still precedes me" Hook said with a smile, and then he took a look at Wendy, just then Smee came in with some food

"Are you hungry miss" Smee asked

"I suppose a little" Wendy said

"Thank you Mr. Smee" Hook said politely, then he turned to Wendy

"What is your name?" Hook asked

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling"

"What a lovely name" Hook said

"Thank You" Wendy said

"I'm told you ran away from home"

"I never thought of it that way"

"One hardly does" replied Hook

"It was my parents, they wanted me to grow up and start acting like a proper lady" Wendy said almost bitterly

"And you don't want to?" Hook asked

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just"

"You want to have the thrill of an adventure"

Wendy nodded

"Believe me I know, it is the same thing I wanted, and that is why I became a pirate; sailing on the open sea, making up my own rules, there was nothing better" said Hook

"But even in my world we have rules, we have order, we have a way of conducting ourselves, without that we all start acting like savages"

"Savages?" Wendy asked

Just then Wendy remembered who she was talking to

"What do you want from me? Wendy asked

"Well it's not everyday we get visitors like yourself here to Neverland, and I have been here a very long time" said Hook

"So I've been told" Wendy responded

"What have you been told?" Hook asked

"That you were stealing the power of Neverland and that is why you and your crew got cursed."

"I'm sorry to say that is true, but I did not have a choice my lady, you see the age of pirates was starting to come to an end and me and my crew was being hunted by the British Navy, they were chasing us when we ended up here."

"Of course we wanted to remain pirates; we wanted to keep having our adventures so I learned how to use Neverland's magic, and I got be an even better pirate then I had ever been."

"But don't you think it was wrong?" Wendy asked

"I am a pirate Wendy, and there is nothing I long for more then to get back out into that world and continue my adventures, how I long to go to see the open seas of the Caribbean once again."

"Do you know how to break the curse?" Wendy asked

"It is something I have been working on" Hook responded "and I have had lots of time to do it."

"But what does that have to do with the lost children?" Wendy asked

"They spent many years attacking my crew, first when they are children and then when they are adults, their attacks get worse, and in my world you have to strike down your enemy, before they strike at you, that is how it works in the real world."

"Cigar" Smee offered Wendy

"I'm far too young" Wendy scolded him

"Smee" Hook said giving him an annoyed look, "come and pour me some more whine"

"That's the same thing The boys said" Wendy informed Hook

"But those that came before them were not defending themselves" replied Hook and those boys have become no different, look how they treated Pan" Hook said taking a sip of his wine, he took a look at Wendy who looked conflicted

"Well you certainly do not believe that violently banishing your leader, a leader who has broken his back to protect you simply because you are mad at him is proper behavior" Hook asked

"I can't believe they did that to him" Wendy said "What I am I going to tell Emily?" she asked herself, "what are they going to tell her?"

"What indeed" said Hook "and believe me you are not the first girl I have tried to convince of this fact" Hook said, the last one sat right where you are sitting

"Who was that?" Wendy asked

"Smee what was the name of that lost girl?" Hook asked

"I think her name was Rain captain" Smee said

"And do you want to know the true irony of it all" Hook said "if that girl hadn't attacked me, Pan never would have become what he's become, that is what happens when you lose those who protect you, you get forced to grow up, you have no choice."

"It happened to me and then it happened to him, me and Pan are not so different, it is only fate that separates us, that I am a pirate and he is a lost boy, but for both of us it is about survival, and that is what leads Pan to his decisions, and it what lead me to mine."

"I would rather have him as my alley then my enemy" Hook said taking another sip of Wine

"Peter would never become a pirate" Wendy said

"Don't be so sure, he might enjoy the thrill of a real adventure, of getting to be free on the ocean, I dare say you both might."

"Me a pirate?" Wendy asked

"Had thou ever wanted to be a pirate?" Hook asked

"Well I once did think of calling myself Red-Handed Jill" Wendy said

"What a lovely pirate name" Hook said "don't you agree Smee"

"Aye, Captain, it is" Smee said "I wonder what Pan would call himself" Smee wondered out loud

"My Peter could be Pillaging Pete" Wendy said lost in the moment, just then Wendy remembered that Peter was not here to give his opinion "could Peter and I talk about this" Wendy asked

"Take all the time you need" Hook said as he escorted her outside "My crew shall take you back to where we found you"

After Wendy left with some of his crew who took her back to the mainland, Hook and Smee stood with Smee's pet parrot.

"Can your bird really do this Smee" Hook asked

"Aye Captain, it can do anything I tell it, but Captain why not just use the girl to lure Pan here" Smee asked

"Why settle for one when I can use them all against him Smee" Hook said "And besides you know how powerful he is, he's just as strong and clever as I am, we have to have all our bases covered" Hook said, Smee sent the bird off and it started following the row boat that was taking Wendy to the shore.

"But Captain if he's been banished, how will he ever know we've taken all his friends, are we to write a note, can he even read and are they even all there now" Smee asked

Hook rolled his eyes "That is why we will not attack until we are sure they are all there" Hook said "First we get all of them and then we use them to get him"

Wendy walked back through the forest, she turned around to make sure she was not being followed then she went into the hideout; she noticed Emily was lying by herself on Peter's bed.

"Where are the others?" Wendy asked

"I don't know, I really don't care" Emily responded bitterly

Wendy sat next to her, "it's all right" Wendy said

"Am I ever going to see my brother again?" Emily asked looking up Wendy

Wendy smiled at the little girl, "of course you will, we both will"

"I think he likes you" Emily said giving Wendy a sad smile

Wendy smiled back "I think I like him to"

"Would you like to hear a story" Wendy asked

Emily nodded and Wendy started telling her all about Sleeping Beauty and just outside a parrot was sitting on a tree right across from the hideout and it was waiting for everyone to return before going back to its master.

To be continued

This chapter may have a few kinks in it; it was the hardest one for me to write so far.


	10. Fallen Hero

Chapter 10: Fallen Hero

The next day all the boys were back down in the hideout and they were all sitting at a big table and all talking amongst themselves, including John and Michael. Wendy woke up with her arms around Emily, she had stayed with the little girl all night and she didn't know what time it was or how long she had been up, so she went to go check on everyone else

"Hi Wendy" said John "We saved you a sit"

"Thank you" said Wendy who took her seat at the far end of the table away from where the rest of the Lost Boys were all huddled up and talking. She looked at everyone and wondered what exactly they were all talking about; just then Emily joined her at the other end of the table.

"Knowing them they are talking about how they are going to attack Hook and get themselves all killed" she said rolling her eyes.

Wendy then turned to the lost boys and her brothers "what are you all talking about" she asked them

"Nothing important Wendy lady" Slightly responded

"If it is not important then why not tell me?" Wendy said

"Were just talking about Hook, not about attacking The Jolly Roger, just what we should do about him" said Tootles

"Why do you always have to side with the girls Tootles?" asked Nibs

"Because he's the only one of you who's not a complete blockhead" said Emily

"We don't have to listen to you, especially considering that your brother is nothing but a coward" Nibs angrily said back

"My brother is not a coward!" Emily screamed

"Oh no" said Slightly "if he was no coward he wouldn't be in the other world chasing a ridiculous dream, he'd be doing something about Hook."

"You know I don't find James Hook to be so bad" said Wendy, all the Lost Boys looked at her

"Why would you say that Wendy" asked John

"Maybe because I was on his ship last night, and he treated me quite nicely, he even wanted me and Peter to join his crew" Wendy said

Everyone looked at Wendy in shock and then Slightly responded "so we don't have one traitor, we have two" he said turning to all the others

"You started all of this" Emily said looking at him

"You know I've had with you and always acting like little miss know it all" Nibs said pushing Emily to the ground

"Don't you touch her" Wendy screamed pulling out a sword and then pointing it at the rest of the boys

"Wendy?" asked John

"Enough is Enough" Wendy said "we are going home"

"Leave Neverland" John said

"We must" Wendy said bending down in front of her brothers, she started to remind her brothers about their parents and about Nana, Michael and John realized that they had forgotten all about their parents, and the two started to feel ashamed of themselves.

"Come with us" Wendy said gently picking up Emily

"What about Peter" Emily asked "he said he was going try and find our mother."

"He still can, maybe my parents can help you two, and if even if they can't I'm sure they wouldn't mind you both staying with us." Wendy said smiling

"You think so" Emily said

"Sure" Michael said jumping in, "though father might go on a bit about the expense," he added

"Go on and leave" Slightly said "We don't need you anyway"

John and Michael got back into there nightgowns and then Emily led them outside along with Wendy behind them, when Emily came out the door she froze in shock and the rest looked up to see no one else but Hook standing before them.

"We meet again my dear" Hook said looking down at Wendy, his pirates then quickly grabbed her and the others, Hook then pointed inside the tree house, "get the rest of them" he ordered

Tinkerbelle was flying overhead and she saw the whole thing, she then frantically went to go and find Peter

Peter was leaning up against a tree playing on his pipes in the forest, he could usually come up with some good melodies, but after what happened he couldn't think of much. Meanwhile Tigerlily was up in the tree putting up a net, she climbed down and looked at Peter.

"So are we going to do some hunting" she asked, but Peter just kept on playing his pipes

"Are you even listening to me" she asked him

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm sorry"

"Are you really to let them get to you?" Tigerlily asked him

"How would you be if you got banished?" Peter retorted back

Just then Tinkerbelle frantically appeared in front of him

"Calm down Tink" Peter said "I can't understand you"

After calming down, Tinkerbelle finally told Peter what was going, Peter gave her a look of complete shock.

"What is it?" Tigerlily asked

"Hook has found the hideout" Peter said "I have to go" he and Tinkerbelle quickly flew up in the air

"Peter wait!" Tigerlily tried screaming after him but they were to fast

Peter quickly flew down into the hideout, everyone was gone and the place had been ransacked. Peter quickly grabbed a sword and then went outside when he turned away from the hideout he saw all his friends sitting on the ground bound and gagged and each one of them with a sword to their throat from a pirate standing over them.

"Surprise!" one of Hook's crew members said from behind Peter, but before he could grab the boy Peter had turned around and punched him in the face.

Another one of Hook's crew charged out of the forest, Peter ducked and the crew member fell right over him. Some others came out and Peter pulled his sword, slashing one and wounding the others, the fight continued until Hook finally screamed out

"Stay where you are Pan!" Hook ordered, just then Cookson stepped beside him with a bound and gagged Wendy

"Let her go" Peter screamed

"You want her come and get her, of course by the time you are done getting her away from me all the rest of your friends will have lost their heads, and I've ordered them to start with your pretty little sister."

Tinkerbelle was about to intervene when Smee put his hat right over, trapping her inside, he then emerged from the woods and showed Peter the hat moving back and fourth, showing him that he had Tinkerbelle.

Peter looked at everyone else, he was fast but he wasn't that fast, he couldn't save Wendy from Hook and then save everyone else from the pirates, and if he tried to save them Hook would likely kill Wendy.

"What do you want old man" Peter said turning to Hook

"Just you boy, lay down your weapon"

Peter seeing he had no choice dropped his sword, just then he was grabbed by Jukes and Mullins who wrestled him to the ground, Hook stepped before him and bent down coming eye to eye with him.

"I'm told you like to hear stories boy, would you like to hear one from me?" he asked, Peter glared angrily at him

"I've been working on a way to break that annoying curse that has kept me and my crew trapped here, and I think I finally found the way to break it"

"How's that" Peter asked

"By killing the lost warrior"

"What?"

"The Lost Warrior, the one chosen to wield the magic of Neverland, why do you think you are so strong and quick boy, the island's power flows through you, the lost warrior was suppose to be the one to stop me, but if I killed the chosen one first then I would break the curse, and once I do I will take all the power I need and become unstoppable.

"That's what this has all been about?" Peter asked

"Well I didn't know which one of you little savages it might be, I didn't know until I lost my hand" Hook replied showing Peter his iron hook.

"If I'm the one you want then let the rest of them go" Peter said

"I could" said Hook "but there is nothing I would love more then to have your little friends abroad my ship so they can walk the plank one by one" Hook said

"Go to hell!" Peter said spitting in Hook's face, Hook just smiled at him

"You first" Hook answered back, then he plunged his Hook right into Peter who looked up at him, right after Hook pulled it out, Jukes and Mullins let go of Peter's arms and the rest of Peter slowly fell to the ground.

"A New age begins" Hook said standing over Peter's body, his blood still on his hook, he turned to his crew "Take them all back to the ship" he ordered

Cookson picked up Wendy and put her over his shoulder she looked at Peter and screamed his name through her gag as Cookson took her away.

After everyone was gone Tigerlily emerged from the forest, she bent down next to Peter

"Peter?"

She turned him over and took a look at his wound.

"Peter, Peter!"

To be continued


	11. The Magic of Love

Chapter 11: The Magic of Love

The medicine woman came out of the tent and spoke briefly with Great Panther, as soon as she left Tigerlily walked up to her father

"Father" she asked

"He wound is fatal" he said looking down at his daughter "I am sorry"

Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger Emily along with all the boys were sitting tied up on the deck while Wendy was tied standing up to the mast.

"There's still room for you on my crew" Hook told Wendy

"I would rather die" Wendy responded fiercely

"Shame" Hook replied

Just then the sky started turning Grey and thunder and lightening could be seen and heard, an invisible wall appeared and looked liked it was collapsing. The same site could be seen all over the island.

"Captain Look" Smee point out

"The barrier that hold us here has broken" Hook announced to his men

"You were right captain, Pan was the lost warrior" Smee added

"Aye Mr. Smee and now he is dead"

"NO!!!" Emily screamed out, the rest of the boys all followed suit

"No" Wendy whispered to herself as tears started to form in her eyes

"Ships Company, hats off" announced Hook "A moment of silence for our fallen enemy, Peter Pan" he said

"There's no one to stop us now!"

All the pirates cheered and some threw their hats in applause, Wendy watched with tears streaming down her face. Tinkerbelle also watched everything from the glass cage she was locked in; tears also started forming in her eyes at the thought of Peter being dead.

Tigerlily and Great Panther saw the site and then the snow starting to fall from the sky, "there has to be a way to save him father" Tigerlily said.

Great Panther looked at his daughter, "When Peter was a small boy and I was training him I noticed just how strong and fast he was, I long thought he might be the lost warrior"

"The Lost Warrior, but father isn't that a myth"

"It is said that one is chosen when the island has been invaded by a dark force and it is chosen from the ones who are lost to the other world."

"But Hook has been here for many moons father, why would the island wait so long" Tigerlily asked

"Because times changed, the lost ones used to always prepare just in case one of them should be chosen to be the lost warrior, but Hook was the first dark force Neverland had in many moons, and soon everyone forgot, the lost warrior had to rise all over again. But there was little time once Hook learned how to take Neverland's power; he became a threat not only to this world but the other world as well, so the shaman cursed Hook until one could rise to the challenge of being the lost warrior."

"So if Peter is the lost warrior, then he can harness the power of Neverland" Tigerlily asked, "he can stop Hook once and for all"

"Yes but we cannot bring him back only the power of Neverland can, the power of Neverland is based around emotions, and the true power of the lost warrior can only come to pass when a certain emotion has been realized.

With that her father left for his own tent, Tigerlily stood outside in the snow lost in thought, "Wendy" she said to herself, she could just tell from the way they were looking at each other that there were feelings there, but did they both really know it. Not only that, but Wendy wasn't here, she was a prisoner on The Jolly Roger yet she might be the only who could bring Peter back.

Hook ordered his man to ready the plank, Wendy glared angrily at him with tears in her eyes, "he was mine!" she shouted at Hook

"I'm sorry" Hook said turning around

"I loved him!"

"Oh dear child, you are far to young to understand love" Hook told her "but don't worry, you'll be joining him very soon"

Wendy just stood there with her eyes closed and then she suddenly started chanting to herself

"I believe in you, I love you" Wendy said to herself

Then she looked down to the others "I believe in him" she said "do all of you?"

"I believe in him" John said

"Yeah so do I" said Slightly, "I believe in him"

"I believe in you Peter" Tootles said smiling

"I believe in you" Emily whispered to herself

"You can do it Peter" said Nibs

"You can do anything" added Curly

"I believe in you, Peter Pan" Tinkerbelle said from her glass cage

"I believe in you" Smee said matter of factly, his follow pirates just looked at him confused

"I believe in you, Peter Pan, I believe in you" Wendy kept saying to herself with her eyes closed, just then her voice started almost echoing in Peter's ear, and his eyes shot open and he got up gasping for air.

"Wendy?" he asked looking around and getting up from the bed, just then Tigerlily came inside the tent.

"Peter your all right" she said in disbelief

Hook came out from his private quarters and saw all the children chanting amongst themselves with all the pirates just staring at them confused he then looked and saw that the sky was changing again, that the island was waking up which could only mean that

"He's alive" he screamed angrily

Peter sat with Great Panther and Tigerlily inside their tent; Great Panther told Peter everything he knew about the lost warrior and Hook

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked

"I suspected that it could be you, you certainly had power, but the lost warrior can wield all of Neverland's power, but if the curse was tied to the lost warrior and the barrier is now broken."

"Then Hook has won and I have failed" Peter said

"It is not over yet, the barrier may be down but you are still the lost warrior, you have the power to stop him, you just have to learn how to use it all."

"I don't have time" Peter said "Hook has my friends, my sister (Peter paused), he has Wendy"

"Neverland's power is based on feelings, so maybe that is how you tap into it" Tigerlily suggested

Back on the Jolly Roger Hook angrily looked at everyone on the ship and started screaming "It is not possible, I killed him"

"Maybe you missed" one pirate said

"Maybe I missed?" Hook retorted back, he then plunged his hook into the pirate who fell down dead

"Who started this" Hook screamed

"I believe she did captain" Smee said pointing to Wendy

Peter stepped outside Great Panther's tent, just then Tigerlily called out to him, "I think you might want this" she said to him

Tigerlily handed Peter a sword wrapped up in blanket, when Peter saw the flower shaped head and handle, he knew who it belonged to.

"This was Rain's" Peter said "this was her sword"

"My father thought you might need it" Tigerlily said "good luck"

"Thanks" Peter said pulling the sword out of the blanket

"It's Hook or me this time" Peter said staring at the blade

To be continued


	12. Scared by the tick tock of a clock

I was going to make this one long chapter but decided to make it two instead; the next chapter will have the Peter/Hook final battle

Chapter 12: Scared by the tick tock of a clock

Hook glared angrily at Wendy, "what did you do?" he asked her

"I believed" Wendy said

"Well do you know what I believe?" Hook said "I believe you are going to tell me everything I want to know, starting with how you managed to fly."

"I am not going to tell you anything" Wendy said

"Oh really" Hook responded

Just then Hook turned to the others, he violently picked up Michael and took him near the edge. "Tell me what I want to know or your little brother dies" Hook said angrily

Wendy looked at her brother then at the others, "Happy thoughts" Wendy said

Hook threw Michael back with the others then looked at Wendy

"Happy Thoughts, that is all" Hook asked

"And Pixie Dust" Michael added

"Michael" everyone scolded him

Michael looked at Emily, "sorry" he whispered to her

"Don't be a blockhead now" Emily whispered back "I am actually starting to like you"

"You are?" Michael asked a little too loud

Hook rolled his eyes then turned to look at Michael and Emily, "I don't know which annoying puppy love I hate more, you two or your older siblings."

"I think its quite cute captain" Smee said

"Be quiet Smee" Hook snapped at him, he then turned back to Wendy

"Now if happy thoughts can lift him up, can unhappy thoughts bring him down?"

"He has no unhappy thoughts" Wendy said

"No unhappy thoughts, really?" retorted Hook "as melancholy as he is, oh no, he has no unhappy thoughts"

Hook then thought for a bit, Pan did come off as being rather melancholy likely from the fact that if he hadn't been out by himself, he never would have been chased to the black castle by his crew and needed the girl to rescue him. Of course that was the mistake that cost the girl her life, but despite this Pan was able to come up with a happy thought, one that was able to keep him in the air.

Then Hook remembered the other night right before Pan got banished, he was telling Wendy he was searching for his mother. "That's it" Hook thought, "that is the boy's happy thought, to be with his family again, to feel their comfort and warmth," Now all Hook had to do was to turn it against him.

Meanwhile in Hook's cabin Tinkerbelle was struggling to get out of her glass cage, but it wasn't easy with Smee's parrot always watching her. Tinkerbelle looked towards the window then moved around some more which made the parrot only watch her more closely, just then a hand went over the parrot's beak and then another hand picked up its body.

"You are a beautiful bird but you should not be seen or heard" Peter said then he noticed a sack

"I have the perfect place for you" Peter said stuffing the parrot right in

Peter then turned to Tinkerbelle's cage, "You're not going to insult me this time, are you Tinkerbelle?" Peter asked letting her out, he then turned and saw the pile of broken clocks sitting in the coroner

"I think I have an idea"

Meanwhile back on the deck of The Jolly Roger

"What should we do with them" Starky asked

"Pan is still alive and these children are the only leverage we have against him" Hook said

Just then Hook had an idea, something that will make sure Peter would be easy picking when he did fly to the rescue. Hook then looked at Emily who was sitting bet. Michael and Slightly and smiled.

"You are the only family he has?" Hook said to her, Emily just looked up at him

"I am not afraid of you" Emily said to him

"Well I believe he is afraid of losing you, and now his fear will become reality" he said picking Emily up. All the boys screamed out Emily's name and Wendy struggled against her ropes as Hook was about to plunge his hook into the little girl, just then he heard it.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Oh no" Hook said to himself, just then he looked down to the little girl and smiled

"Oh yes" he said

Hook gave Emily to his men who blindfolded her and then put her on the plank, Hook pushed her forward and when was she far enough to the end he stomped on the plank making her fall over.

"Emily!!!" Wendy screamed out

Just then all the pirates listened for a splash but none ever came, "the beast must have swallowed her whole" Hook told his men "hopefully that should keep it happy for now" Smee added. Just then the tick tock appeared again and this time it was even louder then before, Hook became frantic "where it is!" he screamed.

Just then the shadow of the crocodile appeared in the sails of the ship, "there" a pirate screamed and pointed.

"Shoot it" Hook screamed, all the pirates went to the far end of the ship and started shooting their guns over the side, "did anyone get it?" a pirate asked

The ticking just kept on going and getting louder and louder, Hook ordered his men to keep on looking, all the pirates kept on frantically looking over the side.

With all their guns empty and completely distracted, Peter dropped down in front of his friends holding Emily in his arms; he smiled and winked at Wendy who gave him a big smile back. When the pirates turned back around Peter quickly shot back out of site, when they turned away again, he landed again and let Emily down "go to the armory" he told her pointing

Peter quickly moved over to Wendy and cut her ropes with his knife, he then pointed to the armory, "go, quick" he told her.

Peter then quickly moved to free all the others and everyone ran inside the armory, once inside Peter quickly shut the door

"Oh Peter I thought I lost you" Wendy said giving Peter a hug

"Don't worry I'm all right" Peter said hugging her back "but this is far from over"

"so what's the plan fearless leader" Slightly asked

"Now I'm your fearless leader again" Peter retorted "I had this funny feeling you didn't like me"

"Were sorry about that" said Tootles "I hope your are not to angry at us"

Peter just shook his head and smiled "It's all right" he told them "everyone grab a sword, attack when I give the signal and try to get as many pirates over the edge as you can"

Peter then grabbed a sword and handed it to Wendy, "be careful" he said

"You think we can win?" Wendy asked him

"I don't know, all I know is that this ends right here, right now" Peter said, he quickly opened the door went outside all the pirates turned around when they heard the sound of the door closing behind him.

Hook glared angrily at Peter

"So Peter Pan this is all you're doing"

"Aye James Hook, it's all my doing"

To be continued


	13. The Final Showdown

Chapter 13: The Final Showdown

"When I get done with you, you are going to wish you stayed dead" Hook told Peter menacingly

"Been there, done that" Peter retorted "now I think it's your turn"

"You dare threaten me boy, have you forgotten who I am"

"I haven't forgotten who you are codfish"

"That is it, proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom" Hook said drawing his sword

"Dark and sinister man, have at thee" Peter said drawing his

Just then all of Hook's crew drew their weapons and encircled Peter

"No one interferes" Hook screamed "He's mine"

"But don't worry" Peter said "the rest of you won't be alone"

"Now" Peter screamed turning back to the armory, just then everyone else came rushing out and attacked Hook's crew

Peter's friends all did there best to get Hook's crew over the side of the ship. Even Tinkerbelle grabbed the long hair of a pirate and literally threw him right over the side.

Wendy stomped on Starky's foot then fought him back to the edge forcing him over, she got attacked by Cookson

"Remember this girly" he said pointing to the scar on his face, the two clashed swords, Wendy quickly slashing Cookson's side and then kicking him off the edge

The other kids also ran around using there small size to make the pirates trip and hit objects, Curly jumped a pirate covering his eyes and getting him right over the side. Nibs managed to knock one over and then punched him in the face knocking him out. Meanwhile Smee was being attacked by Emily.

"You're a nice little girl, you wouldn't hurt me" Smee asked as he was being backed towards the plank

"You wouldn't make a little girl walk the plank, now would you" Emily replied back

"I didn't have a choice, I never wanted to be a pirate" Smee said "I'll be a good person from now on, I promise"

"Sure you will" Emily said striking the plank with her sword and which knocked Smee over

Just then a pirate came charging at Emily, but got trapped over by Michael who then picked up a little cannonball and struck him over the head

"Thank you" Emily said smiling

Right in the center of all the fighting Peter and Hook furiously fought each other

"You don't really think you can win this" Hook said as he tried to swipe at Peter with his Hook

Peter quickly dodged his attack, "let's found out" he said taking a swipe at Hook

The two encircled each other constantly as there swords kept on clashing, Hook then managed to get the upper hand on Peter and swipe his sword out his hand. As soon as the sword went flying so did Peter he quickly shot up and grabbed the sword, he came down to charge at Hook. As Peter was coming down one of the pirates got lucky enough to grab on to his foot, Peter led the pirate to one of mast where he managed to get him to strike his face, knocking him out in the process.

Peter then black flipped down to the deck and two pirates charged at him, Peter managed to flip over both, and they both went up towards the edge. When they turned around Peter jumped kicked one in the face sending him right over and Wendy who quickly came to his side kicked the other in the knee and then hit him in the face with the back of her sword sending him over the side. Just then Peter turned around when he heard Hook's voice.

"Hook flies" Hook screamed out "and he likes it"

While Peter was distracted Hook quickly took the opportunity to grab a hold of Tinkerbelle and covered himself with fairy dust. He slowly started to lift up into the air and then turned around flying up into the rigging daring Peter to follow him.

"You want to fly" Peter shouted "Lets fly" Peter shot up in the air

When the two meet they clashed swords just then Hook gave Peter a wicked smile

"I know what you are" Hook told him

"You don't know anything about me" Peter replied back

"I know that your life is a sad story just like mine is and that in the end you are exactly like me"

"I am nothing like you" Peter retorted back

"Oh yes because when this is all over you are going to find your mother, be her little boy again, and get to hear wonderful stories while she tucks you in at night right, wrong."

"What is it again, seven days, yes she had seven days to claim you and your little sister, but she didn't now did she, when a parent truly loves their child they will move heaven and earth to find them if they are lost, and yet here you are in Neverland.

"What are you saying" Peter asked

"I am saying that she doesn't want you, she didn't want you then and she doesn't want you now, you are lost boy and a boy like you is destined to turn into a man like me."

"No, NO!" Peter screamed out charging at Hook, Hook quickly dodged him and Peter got caught in the ringing of the ship.

"There is no hope for you boy, boy, you are not even a boy, not anymore" Hook said looking down at Wendy

Peter looked down and saw Wendy joyfully fighting the pirates; he then turned to Hook who smiled at him

"Love the first true sign of growing up" Hook said "your childhood is over Pan, and all you would ever be to your mother would be a stranger."

Peter didn't want to believe what Hook was saying, he never even allowed himself to think of the possibility that he could never go home again, not until right now. Were the lost boys right, was it a childish dream, is that why it's called Neverland because you can never go back, when you are lost are you lost for life. Peter kept on telling himself that Hook was wrong but like it or not everything that Hook just told him was wedge inside his mind and he started to feel like an anchor had been tied to his feet. He took one more swipe at Hook who quickly countered him and then hit him in the four head with the back of his hook, making Peter crash land on the deck.

Everyone on the ship turned to look at Peter as he got up and tried to get his bearings, just then Peter looked up to see Hook had his sword at his throat, before anyone else could react the pirates had grabbed all the children and Tinkerbelle. Hook grabbed Peter and then threw him up again the mast he then put his hook to his throat.

"It's ironic Pan, I am the closet thing to a father you have ever had"

"You are not my father" Peter angrily said back

"I made you boy, everything you are is because of me, and everything I am is what you will become" Hook then grabbed Peter's hair and throw him down to the deck of the ship, Peter literally collapsed on the floor and then laid there almost paralyzed. He looked around at all his friends who just closed there eyes already mourning their fallen leader, he then turned to Wendy who was struggling against the Albino pirate that was holding her and screaming no as she looked at Peter laying on the ground.

Peter then looked at her and smiled, she had been the first good thing he ever found in the other world and Hook was definitely right about one thing he was in love with her. Aside from pretty, she was kind, sweet, adventures, she took his side when the lost boys banished him, and apart from Emily she was the one good thing to truly walk into his life, someone he could just be himself with. He had to say it, he didn't get a chance last time and now if was going to happen all over again, he had to least say it to her.

"I love you" Peter said with a sad smile

"I love you" Wendy said back tears streaming down her face

Hook stood over Peter "now when I kill you, there is going to be no amount of chanting that will bring you back." He started striking down with his Hook his eyes turning extremely red and angry, just then Wendy head-butted the albino and quickly grabbed Hook's hook before he could plunge it into Peter's heart again.

"Well, Well" Hook said mockingly "let's let Wendy say goodbye to her little tragic boy." He threw Wendy down right next Peter, "silence all for Wendy's farewell."

Wendy turned to Peter holding his hand "parents aren't perfect Peter; mine are very far from perfect."

"But at least you are with them, I lost mine, maybe Hook is right, maybe there is nothing there for me" Peter replied solemnly

"You know that there is" Wendy got up a bit and then bent down to Peter but just then Hook grabbed her

"What are you doing" Hook asked

"Tis just a thimble" she said opening up her hand and showing her the thimble she had given Peter earlier and then just pulled from his belt.

Hook look amused "how very like a girl, by all means give Peter Pan your precious thimble"

Wendy got back down and whispered in his ear "even if your parents didn't want you back, I know one person that will always want you" Wendy said

Just then Wendy softly kissed his lips and everyone including Hook had a look of complete shock.

"That was no thimble" said Michael

"That was a hidden kiss" added John

Hook grabbed Wendy and then looked down at Peter, "Pan you're pink" he said

"I'm in love" Peter said with a smile, just then he opened his eyes and they started to glow completely blue; Hook looked down at the boy remembering that the power of Neverland had to be triggered and Hook believed he just figured out what the trigger was.

"Oh no" Hook said to himself

"Brace your selves, lads" Slightly said

To be continued


	14. Remebering Home

Chapter 14: Remembering Home

Peter felt like he was in complete harmony when Wendy touched his lips and shared her feelings with him, it was almost like magic. He felt like he was finally at peace, that there was no dark force that could touch him, like he could do anything, like he was in love.

"Pan your pink" he heard Hook say

"I'm in love" he happily said back, he felt like there was not a thing Hook could say to him that could possibly bring him down and just then he started to feel the power surging through him, he opened his eyes as he was quickly starting to feel stronger, stronger then he ever felt before. He looked up at Hook who looked at him in complete shock and out of nowhere Peter let out a loud scream, a scream which had more power then Long Tom could even dish out.

All the pirates were quickly blown all over the place, while everyone quickly ducked and grabbed on to something Slightly having warned them all to brace themselves. Wendy lay on the floor giggling and watching as pirates were blown all over the place, all the others were memorized by the site. John and Michael were both lying next to Emily, John turned to her, "he has he ever done this before?" he asked loudly.

"No" Emily screamed back

"I wonder what else he can do" Michael said

"I think we are about to find out" John said looking at Peter who just then shot up into the sky.

Peter closed his eyes with a big smile completely taking in the moment; he then turned to Hook who had been thrown back into the rigging thanks to Peter's little sonic boom and was trying to untangle to himself, when he looked up Peter had appeared in front of him.

"Allow me to help you captain" Peter told him punching him in the face; Hook went flying all the way down to the deck, crashing right through the door to his private quarters.

Peter quickly emerged in front of the spot where Hook landed and waited for him to get back up again. Hook then tried to take another swing at Peter with his hook, this time using all his speed, but Peter was way to fast suddenly appearing behind him, before Hook turned around, Peter had kicked him back down to the deck.

"That was for Rain" Peter told him flipping down to Hook's position

Hook looked up at Peter "No" he screamed out "it is not fair"

"Lots of things aren't fair codfish" Peter retorted back

"I have won" Hook screamed out taking yet another swipe at Peter

Peter quickly ducked under him, "no you are alone"

Hook charged at Peter again, Peter just dodged him again, "you are unloved" he added

"You are" Peter said

"Done for" Wendy added, Peter turned to her and smiled

"Hook, alone, unloved, done for" Peter chanted

"Hook, alone, Hook unloved, Hook done for" all the others started chanting

Hook then looked up into the sky, and decided to use the fact that he could fly to try and make it out of Neverland, he quickly shot up in the air

As Hook was flying up in the sky he then suddenly heard the dreaded noise that kept him awake at night, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, he literally stopped in his tracks.

Hook then looked behind him and saw Peter there

"You" he said angrily

"Not this time" Peter responded looking down where even in the darkness of night the form of the crocodile could still be seen.

Just then Hook could hear the chanting of the others down on the ship and just like Peter a moment ago he started to lose his happy thoughts and slowly started to fall.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts" Hook frantically said to himself "ripping throats, lawyers, dentist, dead puppies, dead kittens," he then looked up at Peter

"Pan, mercy!" he screamed out

"You who have shown no mercy, why should I show you any?" Peter responded back

"Because you are nothing like me, remember" Hook shouted back

Peter knew that Hook was right; he wanted to be nothing like Hook and showing mercy was a big part of not being like Hook, he quickly flew down, grabbed Hook and took him to the deck of the Jolly Roger. Just as Hook looked up Peter had his sword pointed right at him and looked at him sternly.

"Give back all the power that you have taken and then take your ship and go, and don't ever let me hear about you being here again" he told Hook menacingly

Peter then turned to walk away, Hook put his head up his eyes once again started glowing, "you noble intentioned fool" he whispered to himself he then got up and tried charging at Peter with his hook.

"Peter!!!" Wendy screamed

Just then Peter back flipped right over Hook and literally kicked him right in the back, Hook went flying right over the ledge of the ship, he quickly crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he fell head first right into waiting jaws of the crocodile who jumped out of the ocean to catch its pray.

Peter looked as the crocodile went back into the ocean and took Hook who had just become the crocodile's dinner along with him; he turned around when Emily quickly ran to her brother and quickly jumped into his arms.

"It's over Emily" he told her, "it's finally over" he said hugging his baby sister tightly

Just then Queen Mab herself flew to the ship, she briefly spoke with Tinkerbelle, who looked down at Peter

"What is it Tink" Peter asked "still holding Emily in his arms"

"She says that you have fulfilled the path of the lost warrior and that she will grant you any wish you want, for you have earned it."

Peter turned around to look around at the lost boys, he knew what he wanted but "what about them?" he asked himself

"What are you waiting for Peter" Slightly told him "you know what you want"

"And what about all of you" Peter asked

"We will be fine" Nibs said "Hook is gone now and well I think you earned it"

"He definitely earned it" Tootles said

"Go" the twins told him at one time

Peter smiled at his friends then turned to Queen Mab, "If I wish to return home" Peter asked "back to my mother, along with my sister, can you grant it?" he asked

"I can use my magic to find your mother, and tell you where she is, but you must go to her yourself" Mab told him "But you are still the lost warrior, should Neverland ever need you again"

"I will come" Peter said "I promise"

Mab flew to Peter touching the side of his head she then used her power to call on the magic inside Peter, Peter closed his eyes and saw images of his mother from the past and images of her now. Peter could see it, the boat sinking, Tinkerbelle saving both his life and Emily's, he could see his mother with them before they were separated, he could see his mother now still believing that her children would come to back to her.

"Mother" Peter said to himself "I know where she is" he said to Emily

"We are finally going home" he said picking up his little sister and hugging her, and then he turned to look at Wendy

"Thank you" he said smiling at her

Wendy bowed to him, Peter put Emily down and bowed back to her

"Now that you are going home" Wendy said solemnly

"First I plan on escorting you and your brothers home my lady"

"And don't worry Emily and me won't be to far away from you, after all I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to have happily ever after with" Peter said

Wendy smiled and pulled Peter into a kiss, the two then slowly started to hover into the air.

Everyone watched them and then watched as the queen returned to the fairy court just then they heard a voice that sounded like Hook's coming from behind them

"Avast ye swabs"

They turned to see Peter and Wendy standing on the main deck of the ship, Peter wearing Hook's hat

"Who is to help me as I pilot this here captured vessel back to the mainland" Peter said in his faked pirate voice

"Yes sir" said all the lost boys, just then several fairies came and repaired the damage to the ship then covered it in pixie dust and lifted it in the air.

John joined Peter and Wendy up on the main deck, Wendy looked at him

"John is everything all right?" she asked

"I can't seem to find Michael, he was by my side a moment ago" John said

Peter looked around he also noticed that Emily wasn't on the deck with them either

"Where did our younger half's get to?" Peter asked

Meanwhile inside Hook's cabin, Michael and Emily were staring at a large box that looked liked a treasure chest.

"You think there is treasure inside" Michael asked

"Well if there is, I don't believe Hook will need it anymore" Emily said

To be continued

Note: this chapter ended up being the hardest for me to write, I mean really hard so it may not be perfect, but I did the best and I hope everyone enjoyed it. The next and final chapter is more or less fluff, happiness, mixed in with humor and a tad bittersweet, but that's Peter Pan for ya.


	15. Family Reunion

Final Chapter: Family Reunion

The two small children wedged open the chest with some swords they found in the cabin and the top literally flew open, they looked inside. The chest was filled with jewelry, gold coins and some other relics Hook had collected, along with some maps.

"It is treasure" Michael said excitedly, and then he turned to Emily

"We should tell the others"

"Tell us what?"

They looked up to see Peter and Wendy walking into the room

"What are you two up to?" Peter asked

"We found Hook's treasure" Emily said pointing to the box

Peter and Wendy took a look inside, "real pirate treasure" Wendy said turning to Peter

"So this is where the codfish kept all of his loot" Peter said

"We should take some back with us" Michael said "it will can help with all the expenses"

"Expenses" Emily asked

"Yeah father is always going on about expenses and how we always have to be careful, that's why we have Nana as our nurse, well she was our nurse until father locked her outside" Michael said a little sadly

"Do all nurses get locked outside?" Emily asked

"Nana is also our dog" Wendy said "I do rather miss her"

Emily thought for a second, "is that the dog that stole your shadow Peter" she asked

"I think so" Peter said

"Nana stole your shadow" Michael said laughing

"Yeah you should have seen him without it; we thought it was really scary and funny" Emily said with a giggle

"It's not funny" Peter said annoyed

"Well actually it is a little funny" Wendy said giggling "look at it this way, if you hadn't lost it we might never have met and I never would have had this wonderful adventure."

"I can't argue with you there" Peter said smiling

Just then Emily opened up a sack and Smee's parrot came out and flew out the window heading back to Neverland to try and find its master.

"That's one smart parrot" Michael said, he took some treasure and started putting it in the sack.

"Don't put in to much" Peter told him "you are going back through your window and I'm going back to steering the ship," of course he noticed that they weren't paying him any mind.

"I'll watch them" Wendy told him, kissing him on the cheek and then kneeling down beside the two, "I love you" she told Peter

"I love you to" Peter said smiling at Wendy then went outside and took the controls from John who was trying to steer the ship with Tinkerbelle's help

"I don't think I take directions from a fairy well" John told him

"Your doing fine" Peter reassured him "were about to head through the gateway"

"You mean that bright light that we passed through on the way here?" John asked

"That's it" Peter replied, he looked down at the lost boys, "hold on to something" he told them, then he turned to John

"Tell your sister to hold on, this can get rather bumpy"

"I remember" John told him before going back to inform Wendy and the others

Peter sailed the ship right into the gateway holding on to the steering wheel tightly, as he started to get engulfed in the bright light; he closed his eyes and started laughing the moment that he had wished for was finally coming true.

Mary Darling was fast asleep in the nursery of her children; she had been sleeping there since they had left. Nana had come to get them at the party they were at when she saw the children flying from the backyard, she had gotten Mary and George but they had come way too late. She had been there ever since and she wasn't going to leave, especially not after that voice came to her and promised her she would see her children again, she may have heard it in her sleep, but she was sure the voice was real.

Peter had been there the other night right after he got banished, he saw Mrs. Darling fast asleep and felt completely terrible for her. He had quietly walked up beside her and whispered in her ear that he would find a way to bring her children back to her, when Mary awoke he was gone.

While she was still fast asleep Wendy, John and Michael came in through the window and looked at their mother

"She looks like an angel" Wendy said smiling "Let's not wake her yet"

The three children crawled into their beds just then Mary awoke and looked around, her friend Lillian came into the room.

"George asked me to check on you, are you all right?"

"I see them every night in my dreams, when I wake up I think they are still there" Mary told her "My children are never coming home" Mary said solemnly

"You cannot think like that" Lillian told her, "you have to hope, that is the only thing that keeps me going after I lost my husband and my children went missing."

Just then Wendy, John and Michael all popped out of their beds, Lillian had a look of total shock as she saw the three and then Mary turned around to see her three children.

"Mother" they all said at once running to her, Mary embraced all three of her children and then she called for George who came and saw the site. John got up to greet his father, "did you miss us father?" John asked, George simply responded by sternly putting out his hand to his son, John then hugged his father tightly.

"Of course I missed you" George said Wendy and Michael also embraced their father

High up in the sky Peter and Emily said there goodbye's to the lost boys, Peter put the captain's hat on Slightly's head, "looks like your captain now" Peter said with a smile

"You would really want me to be the leader, even after"

"You were my 2nd for a reason; I trust you and I know that you will protect them, just like I protected you."

"Who do we protect" asked the twins

"Never bugs" Peter said with a smile, "tiny ones"

"And should the time come when we need your help?" asked Nibs

"I'll be there" Peter said "I am the lost warrior after all"

Just then Peter and Emily rose up off the ship along side Tinkerbelle, Peter saluted his friends who waved goodbye to them, "thank you for believing" he told them, they flew in the direction of the Darling house.

Peter and Emily came upon the window and saw that Wendy, John and Michael had reunited with their family. Peter and Emily smiled at each other, just then Peter saw the woman standing in the coroner, and was in shock.

"She's here" he said to himself

"Who is" Emily asked him

"Her" Peter said looking at Lillian, "that's her, that's our mother"

Peter was still in shock of having seen his mother for the first time since he was only just a little boy on a sinking boat, who knows how long he might have been out there just watching if Emily hadn't reacted first.

"Mother" she screamed out

Lillian heard the voice and then went towards the window, Emily came rushing in and the two looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Lillian asked bending down to she look at the girl who could have sworn she had seen before

"It's me Emily, I've come back to you"

"Emily?" she asked, she looked at the girl in front of her who was dressed in leaves the same long wavy hair, the same smile, she even smiled like her as a small baby, they even had the same shade of blue eyes.

Lillian hugged her daughter tightly, then looked at her "my baby girl you finally came back to me, I knew you would come back to me" she said with tears in her eyes, just then she remembered

"Is your brother with you" she asked her

"I'm right here mother" Peter said standing in front of the window

She looked up to see her son, "Peter" she asked "my little boy"

"It's us, were alive" Peter said, Lillian pulled him into a hug, and he tightly held her back never wanting this moment to end, then she looked up him, "you look so much like your father" she told him

"Father" Peter asked remembering the boat sinking "did he make it, is he"

"He didn't make it" Lillian told him seeing that Peter had already suspected the truth, Peter bowed his head, as happy he was also heard Hook's words echoing in his head, and hated to admit it but Hook was the closet thing to a father Peter would ever have.

"At least we have you" Peter said hugging his mother tightly, Emily also grabbed on to her mother as tightly as she could, and like Peter also celebrated but mourned the loss of her father who she would never get to know.

Wendy, John and Michael watched the site along with Mary and George in complete happiness, Wendy had tears of joys as she watched Peter and Emily with their mother, most of the sadness that Peter carried around in him was finally gone. But she also knew that there would always be some ounce of sadness inside of him, but she would always be there for him no matter what.

"Where have you three been" George asked

"We had a wonderful adventure father" John said

"And look what we bought back" Michael said dropping all the treasure that he and Emily had stacked up on the Jolly Roger. "Do we still have to worry about expenses?"

"Good Lord" George said

Just then Michael looked at Emily who was still with her mother and brother; he cleared his throat and spoke to Lillian. "Ms. Lillian, I was wondering if one day when I grow up I could perhaps court Emily." Everyone looked at Michael surprised

"You would want to be my prince?" Emily said excited, just then George spoke, "I was thinking that perhaps I was too hard on you children, and I think it is important that you enjoy childhood for as long as you can, you have plenty of time to grow up"

"So I can stay in the nursery" Wendy asked

"Yes you can stay in the nursery" George said hugging his daughter.

Nana came and joined everyone, Michael introduced Nana to Emily who started licking the little girl, while Wendy introduced Peter to Mary and George, Peter was about to shake heads with George, when he noticed how dirty his hands were he simply bowed to him. George smiled and bowed to Peter as did Mary as well.

Tinkerbelle was outside watching, she was happy but at the same time she was sad to see Peter and Emily go, she had been with them a long time, she then turned to leave

"Hey Tink" she heard Peter call to her, she then turned around to see Peter and Wendy at the window

"We will see you again, won't we Tinkerbelle" Wendy asked

"Tinkerbelle not visit us, of course she will" Peter said smiling, he then turned to Tinkerbelle

"I'll never forget you" he said

Tink spoke in her fairy language then flew away, Wendy turned to Peter, "what did she say" she asked him

"She says you know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remembering dreaming, that's where I'll always be waiting"

They watched as Tinkerbelle flew to the Jolly Roger which could be seen slowly sailing in the skies back to Neverland.

"So your adventures are over" Wendy said holding his arm and looking at him

"Oh no" said Peter smiling to her "to live will be an awfully big adventure"

The End

Note: Another hard one to write, I wanted to make the ending as happy and cute as I could, but a little on the bittersweet side, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who read my story and especially to everyone who reviewed it. Also while I did base this mostly off the movie, I also added some nods to the original novel and even a nod to Peter Pan in Kensingten Gardens.


End file.
